Far Away War (Novel)
The Far Away War also known as The Battle of Earth, or later known as The Battle of the Solar System was a significant 12 year long galactic conflict, that occurred on the planet Earth in the end of 32 BBY or as they say in Earth Years 1991 The Exact Same Year after the Trade Federation Occupation of Naboo. The planet's Major Cites ended up occupied on one continent after the other, and surrounding regions were invaded and occupied by the battle droid forces of the Trade Federation. The crisis would end For a short while after the destruction of the main droid control ship on November 12th, 1998. The events of the Earth Crisis are often depicted as a prelude to those of the Separatist Crisis, The Destruction of the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was only a heavy toll of Damage concucted to the Trade Federation Droid Armies In the Continents of Asia, Europe, and South America leaving their force heavily weaken, to a Global Human counter attack, that literally almost wiped out the remaining Trade Federation forces, but were stopped at New York City, from there the Trade Federation although not known that they were about to be reinforced by the CIS long before the Separatist arrived and with the joint operations with the Trade Federation Occupying Earth Divisions and their conquest continues throughout the 1990's. After becoming overrun on all fronts, the remains of Earth's armies gathered around at Wreath City for a final stand against the Separatist, where a final engagement that would determine the planet's fate would be fought. The Battle came to a close At Witchia, when the Galactic Republic arrived as a supreme shock to the Separatist army who automatically when they spotted them open fired. The Far Away War eventually ended on December 24th of 2003 as a Republican Victory after the Liberation, but left 68-87% of the world's surface in ruins. Prior to the Events ''The War '1991 Invasion' 'First Arrival of Heros' 'Failed Counter attack of 92' 'Trade Federation Occupation of Earth 1993-1998' 'Tarnarous Offensive' 'First Encounter with UFO's' 'Transfer of Earth Citizens' 'Riots' ='Insurrection of Asia' = ='New York Riots' = 'Establishing Anti Orbital Cannons' 'Minor Skirmishes in Africa' 'Fall of Tarnarous' 'One Final Move against the Federation' 'Destruction of the Karna Muary' 'Earth Military Counterattack' 'Arrival of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' 'Second 3 Year Occupation 1999-2003' 'Gathering of Earth Humans' 'Droid Power struggles over Earth' 'Second Encounter with UFO's' 'Crisis of 2002' 'Southeast Asia Theater' 'Second Earth Rebellion' 'Battle of Moncar Island' 'Solar System Skirmish' 'Arrival of the Republic 2003' 'Republic Arrival in the Solar System' 'First Republic forces on Earth' 'Space Race to the Milky Way Galaxy' 'Republic's fight toward Earth' 'Liberation of Earth 2003' Aftermath Following the outcome of the Far Away War, the Galactic Republic immediately left the system much to the surprise of most of the Earth to reconstruct their war torn world. During the course of the 13 year war before the arrival of the Galactic Republic, almost 60-80 percent of Earth lay in ruins, with almost 64 percent of its population dead. The war greatly effective earth in a negative way to the point that Earth would never be able to become advanced in technology, due to most of its resources being used in the reconstruction process, while most of the destroyed Droids technologies and anything of the CIS being stripped by the Republic. Despite the massive removal of all traces of CIS technology on Earth, a few Droid factories remained abandon on the Planet surface in Europe and North America, but were left unfit to salvage in order to try and study ways to advance in their technology, causing them to remain stranded with 1980's to 90's equipment and technology. During the time of the mid 21st century, 42 percent of Earth was formally rebuilt until the arrival of the Galactic Empire 16 years later in 2019, resulting into a whole new war and 16 years of construction down the tubes. 'Trivia' *''The years of the Far Away War 32 BBY, 31 BBY 30 BBY 29 BBY, 28 BBY, 27 BBY, 26 BBY, 25 BBY, 24 BBY, 23 BBY, 22 BBY, 21 BBY, 20 BBY, and 19 BBY, in Earth Years would have been identified through the Earth Human calendar as the year 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 and 2003... Category:Far Away War Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:32 BBY Category:31 BBY Category:30 BBY Category:29 BBY Category:28 BBY Category:27 BBY Category:26 BBY Category:25 BBY Category:24 BBY Category:23 BBY Category:22 BBY Category:21 BBY Category:20 BBY Category:19 BBY Category:Novel Events Category:Canon Events Category:Far Away War Era